


After Hours

by sakuramiko16



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cuddling, Flirting, Frottage, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramiko16/pseuds/sakuramiko16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This became a habit after the group got together for a reunion. Now every time Rin comes to visit Shima in Kyoto they end up in Shima's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda inspired by a wonderful artist on pixiv who drew a doujinshi about the gang 10yrs later! I also really wanted to write some smut beside anal! Embrace other forms of M/M sex!

They had left the bar together like they always did. And now they were headed back to Shima's apartment like they always did. Rin's face was a warm shade of pink and he had stupid grin on his face. Rin looped his arm around Shima's and used him to balance himself.

"Hey! You had too much to drink again." Shima laughed at Rin.

"Shaddup you love this crap." Rin smirked.

"Hmm, well I can't deny it." Shima rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm glad the night air sobers you up, you're more creative sober." He gave Rin a sideways smile. Rin's face seemed to turn more red than it already was.

Rin pinched the skin that was exposed on Shima's arm. "Don't go teasin' me!" Shima pulled his arm away from the pain and took Rin's hand instead.

-

It didn't take long for two men to end up on the futon on the floor of Shima's room. Rin's hands had been undoing Shima's clothes ever since they arrived at his door. Shima pushed at collar of Rin's jacket to push it off. Rin was more focused on licking Shima's lips, but he managed to shrug the jacket off. Shima pushed himself up to a sitting position so Rin would be in his lap and he could have a little more control. 

This move caused Rin to huff. Shima chuckled and brought his lips to Rin's exposed collar bone which caused the half-demon to sigh happily. Shima's hands trailed down the sides of Rin's tank top and his fingers slide under the fabric. Rin's hands had been put to good use by aiding in the removal of the Shima's traditional clothing. Shima pushed up Rin's tank top and Rin shifted so that he could pull the rest off. Shima was freed to kiss Rin's unexposed chest and his lips were drawn to a small mole at the edge of Rin's right rib cage. Rin's face flushed when he felt Shima's lips on his mole. Shima then ran his thumbs over Rin's pert nipples. 

Rin shifted back with a huff of agitation. "You have way too many fucking layers for a horny monk." 

Shima couldn't hold in his laughter but when he recovered he whispered into Rin's ear, "Isn't the anticipation of having to unwrap me fun?" He smiled playfully. 

"Not when my pants are this fucking tight." Rin growled.

Shima hummed and quickly moved his hands to remedy Rin of his tight pants. He swiftly removed the belt and undid the button before carefully unzipping over the bulge in Rin's pants. Rin moaned softly when his erection was freed. Shima pulled Rin's pants further down his thighs. 

"Hmm making it a habit to go commando when you come to visit?" Shima asked but didn't give Rin enough time to answer before kissing him. Shima scooted around under Rin pulling up the hem of his kimono while keeping Rin distracted with kisses. Rin lifted his hips and looked down at the bunched fabric around Shima's waist.

"Heh... this is a short cut huh..." Rin smirked and pushed his hand onto Shima's erection through his boxers. Shima gasped and laid back a little at the sudden touch.

"Yeah... I do this when I gotta take a piss. I prefer you unwrapping me though." He laughed as Rin pulled down his boxers.

Shima shifted and kissed Rin again. Rin moved his hips forward causing their cocks to rub together and he moaned into Shima's mouth. Shima put a hand on Rin's back and reached over to a small chest of drawers he kept by the bed and took out a yellow tube. Rin withdrew from the kiss to look.

"That is the warming one right? I like that one." Rin ran his hand down Shima's neck and over his shoulder's to loosen the kimono a little more.

Shima popped it open and put a good amount into his right hand and closed the tube and tossed it to the side with his left. He put his left arm around Rin and began to slick up their dicks with the currently cool lube. His hand wrapped around their cocks and he put his forehead to Rin's. Rin wrapped his arms around Shima's shoulders. 

Shima's hand began slide down their cocks. Rin moaned loudly and Shima's hand gripped harder. He loved Rin's moans and it just made him move faster. Their breath grew heavy and hot and they soon seemed to be in a fog. Rin moaned as the friction made the lube warmer. He started to pant and thrust his hips against Shima's hand and cock. Shima's breathing grew ragged at the sight of Rin so turned on. Rin leaned closer so their chests were touching. Rin kissed up Shima's neck and the side of his face eventually licking the scar on Shima's left temple. Shima shivered when he felt Rin's fangs graze his skin. Rin's lips soon found Shima's and they gained a nice balance of friction and making out.

The two men started to pant heavily as they got closer to their finishing points. Shima pumped harder and shifted his hips in rhythm with his hand. Shima's left hand slid down to firmly hold onto Rin's tail.

"Fuck..." Rin hissed and bit his lip. His tail was sensitive and Shima always took advantage of that when Rin was about to cum. Shima chuckled under him. Rin arched his back with a sigh. "I'm gonna..." He was cut off by Shima pulling on his tail. Rin rolled his head back and moaned so loudly that Shima thanked the heavens that he lived alone. Shima watched Rin as he came, his breath getting caught in his chest as he came soon after.

The two smiled at each other as they caught their breath. Rin leaned in and kissed Shima sweetly. His hands drifted down to the knots of Shima's kimono. "I guess I could unwrap you now..." He smirked a little and got a playful shove from Shima.

Shima pulled out a small packet of moist wipes from the chest and gave one to Rin to clean up as he cleaned himself. After he let Rin undress him, but not without being mischievous and making it harder than it should have been.

Shima wrapped an arm around Rin once they were undressed and settled in bed. Rin turned so he was on his side facing Shima. Rin ran his fingers over a few unruly tufts of pink hair, while Shima pet the back of Rin's head. Rin shifted a bit and then rested his head on Shima's shoulder when he got comfortable. Shima tilted his head to touch Rin's forehead as the half demon put a hand on the monk's chest. Shima twined his fingers with Rin's and watched as the other fell asleep before drifting off himself.


End file.
